Chronicles of the Melodies
by Penelope the Perky Penguin
Summary: Evan struggles to get back to Atlantis after being gravely injured. Not just back to Atlantis, but also to Jennifer.
1. Love Me

AN: I heard a song on the radio the other day, and it inspired me to write a Lorne/Keller story.  
And now I'm issuing a challenge! The challenge is to write a story, any genre, that has a song as it's baseline. It must be from one character's perspective, the entire song must be in the story, and it must be less than 1000 words for the whole story (just the story, not the author notes or the disclaimer). As mine comes out to 987, according to my word processor, it should be pretty easy.  
If you would, drop me a note after you post it. I'd love to see all the different stories.

Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis is owned by MGM. 'Love Me' is owned by JJ Heller.  
Genre: Romance

/\_/\_/\_/\_/\

Walking silently through the dark corridors, Evan relished the peace and quiet of his home. Sure, he missed his Mom, sister, nephews, friends… But where they lived wasn't home to him anymore. This beautiful city… Atlantis… This was his home now.

He didn't expect anyone else to be awake, it was almost midnight, but he wasn't surprised to faintly hear the sound of a piano. They had discovered a giant room only a few weeks previous; presumably it was for meetings involving a large number of people or for concerts. An instrument favoring a piano, but with a slightly different sound, was situated to the side of a raised stage while chairs were lined up, filling the room.

Reaching the room, Evan saw Jennifer Keller, his friend and colleague, playing the piano-type instrument. He didn't know she played, or how she managed to get the sound so wonderful, but he took a moment to enjoy it.  
She played for a few minutes before starting on another song. Evan assumed she knew it by heart as there was no sheet music in front of her, and he was impressed.

He became even more impressed when Jennifer began singing, her voice echoing throughout the concert hall and carrying on through the open doors, down the silent corridors.

He listened intently to the words, Jennifer had an amazing voice, and he vaguely wondered why she had never told him of her talent.

"He cries in the corner where nobody sees  
He's the kid with the story no one would believe  
He prays every night, "Dear God won't you please  
Could you send someone here who will love me?""

Evan leaned lightly against a wall next to the door he'd come through, content to listen to the music.

"Who will love me for me  
Not for what I have done or what I will become  
Who will love me for me  
'Cause nobody has shown me what love  
What love really means"

Evan grew curious. Jennifer had such passion for this song, he wondered if maybe it meant more to her than just words on a page.

"Her office is shrinking a little each day  
She's the woman whose husband has run away  
She'll go to the gym after working today  
Maybe if she was thinner  
Then he would've stayed  
And she says…

Who will love me for me?  
Not for what I have done or what I will become  
Who will love me for me?  
'Cause nobody has shown me what love, what love really means"

Evan's face scrunched into a questioning, confused expression. In the low light, he could barely make out the shapes of tears rolling down his friend's cheeks, slowly dripping to land in her lap. She never once quit playing, even though it was probably hard for her to see.

"He's waiting to die as he sits all alone  
He's a man in a cell who regrets what he's done  
He utters a cry from the depths of his soul  
"Oh Lord, forgive me, I want to go home"

Then he heard a voice somewhere deep inside  
And it said  
"I know you've murdered and I know you've lied  
I have watched you suffer all of your life  
And now that you'll listen, I'll tell you that I...""

Evan walked slowly up to the piano. He wasn't sure Jennifer had seen him, and he didn't want to spook her. But she seemed in need of comfort, and he wanted to give her that.  
He paused behind her as she sang the next part of the song.

"I will love you for you  
Not for what you have done or what you will become  
I will love you for you  
I will give you the love  
The love that you never knew

Love you for you  
Not for what you have done or what you will become  
I will love you for you  
I will give you the love  
The love that you never knew"

The last notes of the song died out and Evan stepped forward, enveloping her in his arms, even as she brought her hands to her face and cried.

"Shhhhh." He whispered, sitting on the stool beside her, still keeping her wrapped in his arms. "It'll be okay, Jen."

"Oh, Evan!" She sobbed, turning in his arms to cry into his shirt. He didn't care, clothes could be washed.

"It's alright, Jen, I'm here."

"Evan, I-" Evan cut her off with a finger to her lips as his eyes found hers and tried to reassure her.

"You don't have to tell me anything unless you absolutely want to."

She smiled briefly, tears glistening in the light. "Thanks, Evan."

"Jen," He began, keeping his hold around her. "I may not know why that song means so much to you, but there is someone that loves you."

"Who?"

"Me."

"Evan, you don't have t-" Evan cut her off again.

"I'm not saying that just to comfort you. I really do love you, Jen. I love you for who you are, not for what you've done or what you might become one day."

She smiled, a true genuine smile. "Thanks, Evan."

He didn't say anything, just continued to hold her as she once again buried her face into his chest and wrapped her arms around his torso.

They stayed like that for a few moments, quietly enjoying the comfort of each other's presence.

Jennifer was the first to move by raising her head to look Evan in the eye again. "I love you too, Evan."

His eyes locked with hers, Evan couldn't stop the grin that covered his face. He readjusted his hold on her, maneuvering her into his lap and resting his chin of the top of her head, smelling the strawberry fragrance of shampoo.

Evan didn't know where their relationship might go, but he was going to be there for her, no matter what.

/\_/\_/\_/\_/\


	2. Tourniquet

AN: I took my own challenge, and so here's my next story. Coming in a 496 words, 'Tourniquet'.

Disclaimer: MGM owns Stargate Atlantis, and Evanescense wrote Tourniquet.  
Genre: Angst

/\_/\_/\_/\_/\

He lay alone, unable to make a sound of any kind. He didn't know where his team was, and he was in too much pain to even really care.

"_I tried to kill the pain  
But only brought more (so much more)"_

He knew from the way his side felt wet that he was bleeding. It was like he could feel the blood slowly being pumped out of his body, dripping to the forest floor and being soaked up by the dry ground.

"_I lay dying  
And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal"  
_

He tried to scream, but no words could come out of his mouth. No sound at all.

"_I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming"_

He was in trouble and he knew it. Would he even survive if his team did find him?

"_Am I too lost  
To be saved?  
Am I too lost?"_

He didn't know if there was a higher Being, but he silently thought out the words of a song to whatever Deity might be listing in.

"_My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation_

Do you remember me?  
Lost for so long  
Will you be on the other side?  
Or will you forget me?  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming  
Am I too lost  
To be saved?  
Am I too lost?

My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
(Return to me salvation)"

If his team did find him, and they did manage to get him back home alive, would he be able to recover from a wound this horrible?  
If he couldn't, if he could never work like he once did, he prayed for a quick end.

"_(I want to die)_

My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation"

His wounds were grievous in the utmost sense of the word, and all he could do was hope for either a merciful end, or the opportunity to recover.

"_My wounds cry for the grave  
My soul cries for deliverance  
Will I be denied?"_

His Grandmother had been a Bible Thumper, more so than Mitchell's Grandmother by far. He'd never really thought about if there could be a single Deity that created the whole universe, and after he joined the Program, he'd doubted it. But now, he cried out with all his soul.

"_Christ? (Christ)  
Tourniquet"_

While he hoped he could fully heal from his wounds, he knew that if he couldn't recover from them and go back to Active Duty, he would not be able to stand it.

"_My suicide"_

But for now, he'd hold on to the hope that his team was coming for him.

"_Return to me salvation"_

He'd tried to ignore the pain, but it increased and he was unable to hold on to consciousness any longer. As he slipped into the blissful state of unawareness, he had one thought…

"_Return to me salvation"._


	3. My Last Breath

AN: And the next installment comes in at 594 words.

Disclaimer: MGM owns Stargate Atlantis, and Evanescense owns My Last Breath.  
Genre: Angst

/\_/\_/\_/\_/\

He returned to consciousness slowly, hoping that he was home. But instead he found himself still on the forest floor. Several hours seemed to have passed since he passed out, and in that time his pain had decreased slightly.

He now had more time to think, as he still could not move or make a sound. He thought of how he'd miss his friends, if he died. There were so many things he wanted to tell them, but now he couldn't.  
He thought of his girlfriend of only a few weeks, and how devastated she'd be to learn of his death.

"_Hold on to me, love  
You know I can't stay long  
All I wanted to say was  
I love you and I'm not afraid, oh"_

Jennifer was the best thing that had ever happened to him, but he'd never taken the time to tell her that. Would she ever know how he really felt about her? Probably not, especially if he died on this hard ground in the middle of enemy territory.

"_Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?"_

All his thoughts since awakening had been on his friends, but mainly on Jennifer. He'd wanted to grow old with her by his side… He'd wanted to raise a family, to see her beautiful face everyday for the rest of his life.

"_Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight"_

He could feel his strength fading. He could only assume that the reason he wasn't dead yet was because his blood had slowed, possibly even stopped from flowing out onto the ground beside him.

"_I'll miss the winter  
A world of fragile things  
Look for me in the white forest  
Hiding in a hollow tree  
(Come and find me)"_

She would grieve when she learned of his death, he knew. They'd only been dating a few short weeks, but they'd been friends for a few years.  
He'd already cried out to any deity's in the neighborhood, and now he cried out to Jennifer. Hoping she would somehow hear what he said.

"_I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears  
Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight"_

His eyes began closing of their own accord, his strength not enough to keep them open any longer.

"_Closing your eyes to disappear  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
But still you wake and know the truth  
No one's there"_

He was dying alone. The one thing he'd hoped to never do.

"_Say goodnight  
Don't be afraid  
Calling me, calling me  
As you fade to black"_

His world fading, he could only think of how he wished it hadn't ended like this. He'd gotten the nerve to finally ask Jennifer out, but he'd never told her how he really felt. He knew the dangers of working in the Air Force, but he'd kept telling himself that there would be time. Now there wasn't, and he was regretting it.

"_Holding my last breath  
(Say goodnight)  
Safe inside myself  
(Don't be afraid)  
Are all my thoughts of you  
(Calling me, calling me)  
Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight"_

He took one last breath before the darkness welcomed him again, and his thoughts stayed with Jennifer and how he'd miss her.

"_Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight  
Holding my last breath"_


	4. My Own Prison

AN: Coming in at 999 words, here is the next chapter in this journey.  
I probably should've mentioned in the last chapter, I made myself a promise that I would never kill Lorne. And as I'm keeping to that, he isn't dead yet!

Also, this chapter is extremely spiritual. I am a Christian, and this chapter reflects that.

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Stargate belongs to MGM and Creed wrote the song 'My Own Prison'.  
Genre: Spiritual

/\_/\_/\_/\_/\

He looked around curiously. He was sure he was supposed to be dead, but here he was, standing in he same forest where he'd been shot. He looked down at his clothes and noticed the whole in his side, dried blood covering his clothing.

He looked up and his scene changed. He was now in a courtroom, standing beside the defendant's chair.  
He knew why he was here. This was where he was supposed to answer for his sins.

"_C__ourt__ is in session, a __verdict__ is in  
No appeal on the docket today  
Just my own sin_

_The walls__ are cold and pale  
The __cage__ made of __steel"_

Screams could be heard coming from a room to the side, and he could only imagine what went on there. The screams pierced through him as he realized that it would be him screaming soon.

He dropped to the floor, the feeling that something worthy of his praise and devotion was watching him.

_"Screams fill the room  
Alone I drop and kneel"_

The screams stopped, and all he could hear was his own harsh breath.

_"Silence now the sound  
My breath the only motion around"_

He couldn't see anyone else in the room, yet he knew they were there. Demons surrounded him, but he remained stoic.

_"Demons cluttering around  
My face showing no emotion"_

He couldn't hear or see anything, but he knew his trial was ending. This wasn't what he'd imagined the afterlife to be like, but he wasn't surprised either.

_"Shackled by my sentence  
Expecting no return"_

He knew this was his fate, and there was no escaping. His skin began burning, as if the Demons were just lightly touching his skin and setting it afire.

_"Here there is no penance  
My skin begins to burn"_

He raised his head, looking at the Judge's chair. It looked empty, but he knew there was someone there.

_"(And I said oh) So I held my head up high"_

He hid his hate of the Demons around him, for his hate would only fuel them.

_"Hiding hate that __burns__ inside  
Which only fuels their selfish pride"_

The only light in the room was that of harsh lights on the ceiling. No sunlight was visible.

_"(And I said oh) We're all held captive  
Out from the sun  
A sun that shines on only some  
We the meek are all in one"_

A thunder rolled throughout the room, though he seemed to be the only one that heard it. He looked around and saw a cross. The cross seemed like a mirage, but he knew it was there. He didn't know how he knew, but he did.  
_  
"I hear a thunder in the distance  
See a __vision__ of a __cross"_

He felt a great pain, as he remembered the story his Grandmother had told him of Jesus' death. He'd thought her a crazy old coot, but now he realized that she knew more than he ever had.  
A pain went through him as he thought about what was given on that day.

_"I feel the pain that was given  
On that sad day of loss"_

Another mirage appeared, this one a silhouette of a lion roaring. The lion held a key, and he knew that it was the key that could set him free.

_"A lion roars in the darkness  
Only he holds the key  
A light to free me from my burden  
And __grant__ me life eternally"  
_

He didn't know why he was here, why he was able to witness his own trial. He should've been dead, banished to Hell for his sins.  
He had no time for mourning what he'd lost, no time to do anything except watch his own fate be decided.

_"Should have been dead  
On a Sunday morning  
Banging my head  
No time for mourning  
Ain't got no time_

_Should have been dead  
On a Sunday morning  
Banging my head  
No time for mourning  
Ain't got no time"  
_

He held his head high again, looking straight at the Deity that presided over his trial. He still felt hatred towards the Demons around him, but he could feel it slowly ebbing.

"_(And I said oh) So I held my head up high  
Hiding hate that burns inside  
Which only fuels their selfish pride  
(And I said oh) We're all held captive  
Out from the sun  
A sun that shines on only some  
We the meek are all in one"  
_

He now realized he had two options. One, to die and burn in Hell forever. Or two, to cry out to God and ask him for forgiveness.

"_I cry out to God  
Seeking only his decision  
Gabriel stands and confirms  
I've created my own prison  
I cry out to God  
Seeking only his decision  
Gabriel stands and confirms  
I've created my own prison"_

He cried out with all his heart, wanting, more than anything, forgiveness. He knew that he had created his own prison, and he expected nothing less than to have to stay in it forever.

"_(And I said oh) So I held my head up high  
Hiding hate that burns inside  
Which only fuels their selfish pride  
(And I said oh) We're all held captive  
Out from the sun  
A sun that shines on only some  
We the meek are all in one_

_(And I said oh) So I held my head up high  
Hiding hate that burns inside  
Which only fuels their selfish pride  
((And I said oh) We're all held captive  
Out from the sun  
A sun that shines on only some  
We the meek are all in one) I created I created  
My own prison"  
_

He felt a weight on his chest, slowly suffocating him. This was his fate. He'd created his own prison, and now he had to rot in it.

His last thoughts before consciousness left him, was that he wished he'd listened to his Grandmother.

"_Should've been dead on a Sunday morning  
banging my head  
No time for mourning  
Ain't got no time"_


	5. How To Save A Life

AN: Coming in at 945 words (according to Microsoft Word), you'll probably want to kill me when you finish reading it. I'll probably get the next chapter up sometime tomorrow. Thanks to everyone that's reviewed so far!

Disclaimer: MGM owns Stargate Atlantis, and The Fray owns How To Save A Life

/\_/\_/\_/\_/\

She couldn't remember the last time she'd been so worried. Three teams had gone to help Evan and his team, and every one had come back… Except Evan.  
There'd been so many causalities, they'd had to bring everyone back before they could search for him.

Two teams were currently getting ready to go back out to find him, and she was going with them.  
She couldn't help but remember the times leading up to their relationship. The little things that meant a lot to her.

"_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through"_

The first time she'd met him, his team was coming in for post-mission check-ups. She'd seen him from afar, but had never been introduced. All through his check-up, she'd tried to keep from staring at his firm abs and muscled biceps. The way there was always a smile on his face had just made it that much harder to keep herself out of the swooning department. She'd heard how many women wanted him, but she also knew that he didn't date.

_"Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came"_

She'd often questioned why she came to work on this base. She didn't really know. Maybe it was the adventure, maybe it was just another place to help people, or maybe it was because she wanted to travel. She'd been scared when first arriving, and she often blamed herself when people died.

_"Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness"_

She could only hope Evan was still alive. There were so many things she had yet to say to him, and she was now regretting that she'd never taken the time to tell him.

_"And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life"_

She would do anything, if only Evan would come back.

_"Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence"_

One of her more fond memories of Evan, was when he'd tried to check himself out of the infirmary after being wounded.  
She'd let him know in plain and no uncertain terms, that when it came to his health, she was in charge and if he wanted to stay on her good side, then he would lay himself back down in that bed and let her make sure he hadn't torn any stitches.

He'd been drugged up and couldn't have signed his signature properly, but he still wanted out of the infirmary. That had been when she'd first saw him with his defenses down.

_"Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God, he hears you  
And pray to God, he hears you"_

She'd told him numerous times what the rules were, but he still tried to break them. He never liked being in the infirmary, and she knew it.

_"Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life"_

The call came, and she grabbed her bags, headed to meet the rescue team.

_"As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice"  
_

They'd once gotten into a 'fight'. He'd tried to make her stay on the base, and she'd insisted that she needed to go with him. One of the teams had fallen into a pit, and he was going to go help them out. She'd been told of injuries, and as a Doctor, she knew she needed to help.

"_Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you begin to wonder why you came"_

He'd finally relented, letting her go along. She had been relieved that the only medical problem was a broken leg. She'd secured it, and later, after she'd done her scans, she'd found that if she hadn't, the Airman possibly could've lost all use of it.

_"Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
_  
_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life"  
_

She had to find him, she just had to.

_"How to save a life  
How to save a life"_

She met up with the team, and they left, carefully scanning the area in search of both their missing man, and any hostiles.

_"Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life"_

A Marine directed her South, saying that Evan had last been seen in that area.

_"Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life"_

She was going to find him. Alive.

"_How to save a life"_


	6. Hold On

AN: This chapter, coming in at 961 words (according to Microsoft Word), and the next one go hand-in-hand. They end at the same scene, just from different points of view.

Disclaimer: MGM owns Stargate Atlantis, and TobyMac owns 'Hold On'.

/\_/\_/\_/\_/\

She sat alone at a table in the mess hall, silently thinking of their failed rescue mission. They'd been unable to find Evan, being forced back home as the night grew darker and colder.  
The planet's sun gave off high radiation waves, making their equipment useless.

She'd never felt so helpless. She'd never gotten the chance to tell him that she loved him. Never gotten to tell him how special he made her feel.  
She wanted to wake up beside him in the morning, watch as a smile graced his face as he woke.

"_Wake up__ to the morning __light__  
Wipe away the lonely nights  
Let a brand new day wash over you,  
Wanna see you smile again"_

She wanted to hang out with him and his team. She wanted to be the one to wipe away his tears when he lost a friend.  
But now she couldn't.

"_Show some __love__ to your crazy friends  
Wipe your tears away  
Those days are through"_

She wanted to put her head on his shoulder, feel the strength he gave her just by holding her.

_"If you move just a little bit closer,  
You can put your head on my __shoulder__"_

Tears flowed down her cheeks, silently dripping to her lap as she buried her face in her hands.

_"So __baby__ hold on  
Just another day or two  
I can see the clouds are  
__Moving__ faster now  
And the sun is breaking through  
If you can hold on, to the one that's holding you  
There is nothing that can  
Stop this crazy love  
From breaking through"  
_

A hand on her shoulder made her look up as John sat beside her, his face forlorn. He remained silent and pulled her into a hug, allowing her to bury her face and sob into his shirt.

_"We're breaking through  
We're breaking through_

_Wake up to the rising sun  
Thank the Lord for the  
Things He's done  
Lift your eyes up to the  
Hope that's ever true  
Wanna see you smiling girl  
You're a light in this jaded world  
Wipe away those tears  
This one's for you"_

She couldn't help but remember a time when Evan had been the one to comfort her after she'd been unable to save a young Marine that'd been injured. He'd wiped away her tears, silently comforting her as John was doing now.

She remembered falling asleep in his embrace, only waking when he'd laid her in her bed and pulled the covers over her. Seeing him when she woke had brought a smile to her face.

_"Come on, move a little bit closer,  
You can put your head on my shoulder"_

The memories only made it worse, and her whole body began shaking as John just held her tighter. She felt a presence on her other side, and then there were two sets of arms holding her as she broke down.

_"So __baby__ hold on  
Just another day or two  
I can see the clouds are  
__Moving__ faster now  
And the sun is breaking through  
If you can hold on, to the one that's holding you  
There is nothing that can  
Stop this crazy love  
From breaking through"  
_

She heard a chair slide, and could feel the presence of several other people, all offering their support.

Evan had once told her how he liked to paint stars, because they were never the same twice. Each painting was different, just like snowflakes.

_"And the stars are up there  
Shining for you"_

He'd told her of his Grandmother, the Bible Thumper. They'd laughed over his stories, but she could tell that he missed his family.  
One story in particular had really touched her. He'd told of when his Grandmother had tried to tell him how much he meant to the Father. He hadn't listened, being a small boy only interested in painting and airplanes.

_"Oh, the Father does adore you  
His love will never change  
And you and I  
We were __born__ to follow  
The hope that will __lead__ us to tomorrow  
And no one can take it away"_

Her sobs died off, but the arms around her stayed put.

_"So baby hold on  
Just another day or two  
I can see the clouds are  
Moving faster now  
And the sun is breaking through  
If you could hold on  
To the one that's holding you  
There is nothing that can stop this crazy, crazy love from breaking  
_

_So baby hold on  
Just another day or two  
I can see the clouds are  
Moving faster now  
And the sun is breaking through  
If you could hold on  
To the one that's holding you  
There is nothing that can stop this crazy, crazy love from breaking"_

Evan had once carried her to her room after she'd fallen asleep at her desk again. She had only been partially awake, just enough to hear him say 'I love you'.

_"You see the clouds are  
Moving faster now  
The clouds are moving faster_

_You see the clouds are  
Moving faster now  
And the sun is breaking through"_

The citywide intercom broke through her thoughts. "All command staff to the gateroom immediately! Major Lorne's back!"

Jennifer was the first one up and out, even though she been in the middle of the circle of people. She hadn't realized just how many people had gathered until she was out, but she didn't stop. She ran as hard as she could to the gateroom, easily outrunning the men behind her.

_"We're breaking through  
We're breaking through"_

She slowed at the stairs, staring in horror at the blood-stained clothes covering the man standing in front of her.

He smiled at her and she promptly forgot everything else. She ran into his open arms, promising herself that she'd never let go.

"_We're breaking through"_


	7. Something Glorious

AN: 721 words for this chapter. I'd thought this would be the end, but there's one more song that I think needs to be heard.

Disclaimer: MGM owns Stargate Atlantis and Revive owns 'Something Glorious'. The second-to-last paragraph of Lorne's thoughts comes from the hymn, 'I Know Who Holds Tomorrow' by Ira Stanphill.

/\_/\_/\_/\_/\

He woke with a gasp, the memory of his vision fresh in his mind. He was still lying in the forest, the stars above him shining brightly in the dark night.

"_You're staring at the ceiling  
But the stars are out tonight"_

He felt stronger than he would've thought, more alive than he'd felt in days. He thought of his vision, and the meaning behind it.

_"You're looking for some meaning  
But you're afraid of the Divine"_

Realizing that he'd been shown what could happen, it was like a wall that had been put up in his mind was torn down, allowing him to see inside himself.

_"Open your eyes  
To see through the walls of doubt  
Open your heart  
To live beyond the shell that hold you down"_

Rolling to his side, he vaguely wondered why he felt no pain. But he took his gift for what it was and didn't question it.  
He rose to his knees, and finally stood. He'd expected pain, dizziness, things that came with blood loss… but he felt none of it. He somehow knew where he was, and he began his walk back to the Gate. The forest was somehow more beautiful than he recalled, the stars brighter. In fact, everything around him seemed bigger, better. He didn't know how, but he knew it had something to do with his Revelation.

_"Show me something Glorious  
Show me something Glorious"_

Everything seemed glorious. Every tree… Every bush… Every animal… Every blade of grass… Almost as if it were meant to show glory and to praise it's Creator.

_"I'll show you the Maker of it all"_

In the darkness under the trees, he could see vague shapes of Demons following him.

But in the light, keeping the darkness at bay, he could see Angels going before him, clearing the way.

_"Show me something beautiful  
Show me something beautiful  
I'll show you the One behind it all"_

Standing in front of the DHD, he could look around and see the shapes of Angels surrounding him, keeping the Demons away.

He quickly dialed Atlantis, sending through his code and stepping up to the horizon.

_"You're standing on the surface  
You can't tell how deep it goes  
Searching for a purpose  
To this life you've come to know"_

Ever since his vision, he didn't know how he'd managed to live as he had. So many things had happened to him in the past, and he now realized that the only reason he was alive was because he'd had a Guardian Angel to protect him.

_"Open your eyes  
To see through the walls of fear  
Open your heart  
To live behind the shell that keeps you here  
_  
_Show me something Glorious  
Show me something Glorious  
I'll show you the Maker of it all  
Show me something beautiful  
Show me something beautiful  
I'll show you the One behind it all"_

Looking down at his uniform, he was shocked at the amount of blood staining it. But as he placed a hand to his side, he could feel no mark. No scar. Nothing. It was as if he'd never been injured.

"_You ain't seen nothing yet  
You ain't seen nothing yet  
You ain't seen nothing yet  
Open your eyes"_

He took one last glance at the stars, enjoying their beauty before stepping through.

_"Show me something Glorious  
I'll show you the Maker of it all  
Show me something beautiful  
I'll show you the One behind it all"_

He'd come to a decision. He didn't know about tomorrow, he would just live from day to day. He wouldn't borrow from the sunshine, for the skies could turn to gray. He wouldn't worry over the future, for he knew what Jesus said. And today, he'd walk beside Him. For only He knew what was ahead.

"_Show me something Glorious  
Show me something Glorious  
I'll show you the Maker of it all  
Show me something beautiful  
Show me something beautiful  
I'll show you the One behind it all"_

He stood in the gateroom, glad to be back, when the sight he'd never thought he'd see again ran in. She paused away from him, staring at his clothes. He smiled and opened his arms to her, and she promptly ran into them, holding him tight.

_"You're staring at the ceiling  
But the stars are out tonight"_


	8. Starry Night

AN: This chapter is over the 1000 word limit, but as you'll note, it has two songs in it. So technically I get a 2000 word limit.  
I really, really like the two songs here, and I definitely recommend them.  
Thanks to everyone that's reviewed! I'm so glad you enjoyed the story. Or as I call it, Lorne's Journey.

I'd like to mention that this chapter was slightly inspired by Ladygris' 'Chords of Faith'.

Disclaimer: MGM owns Stargate Atlantis, Chris August owns 'Starry Night' and Josh Wilson owns 'I Refuse'.

/\_/\_/\_/\_/\

Evan Lorne stood on the West Pier, his easel set up and his paints ready. He quickly popped in a homemade CD he'd found in the Rec Hall, setting the volume low, but loud enough for him to hear.

He'd been surprised to find Christian music there, but he'd heard one of the scientists talking about it and decided to give it a try.

The first song began as he dipped his brush into the blue paint, ready to put what he saw from that spot onto the board.

"_From __the Birds__ that Sing, In the Tallest Trees.  
To the Human Life, of you and me.  
From __the Desert__ Sands, to the place we stand.  
He is God of All, He is Everything._

_I'm giving my life to the only One who makes the moon reflect the sun.  
Every Starry Night, that was His __design__.  
I'm giving my life to the only Son, who was and is and yet to come  
Let the praises __ring__, 'cause He is everything  
'Cause He is everything"  
_

Evan paused in his painting, thinking over the words that had just played. After his recent adventure where faith found him, he'd noticed small changes in himself.  
He knew that the God he now served was the God of everything, but hearing it sung loud with no shame was something he wasn't used to.

Continuing painting, Evan listened closely to the words.

_"From the Autumn Leaves, that will ride the breeze  
To the Faith it takes, to pray and sing  
From the __Painted__ sky, to the plank filled eye  
He is God of all, He is everything_

_I'm giving my life to the only One who makes the moon reflect the sun.  
Every Starry Night, that was His design.  
I'm giving my life to the only Son, who was and is and yet to come  
Let the praises ring, 'cause He is everything._

'_Cause He is everything."_

Pausing again, Evan felt the words go straight to his heart. He knew that every word sung was true, he'd experienced it firsthand.

_"Ohhhhhhh (everything)_

_Hallelujah (Hallelujah)  
Hallelujah  
I believe  
Ohhh  
Hallelujah (Hallelujah)  
Hallelujah  
I believe"_

He did. He did believe.

_"I'm giving my life to the only One who makes the moon reflect the sun.  
I'm giving my life to the only Son who was and is and yet to come."_

Smiling, Evan couldn't help but sing along with the next chorus.

"_I'm giving my life to the only One who makes the moon reflect the sun.  
Every Starry Night, that was His design.  
I'm giving my life to the only Son, who was and is and yet to come  
Let the Angels sing, that He is Heavenly_

_So let the Praises ring  
'Cause he everything"_

Evan knew every word in the song was true, and he couldn't help but change the words slightly.

"I've given my life to the only One who makes the moon reflect the sun.  
Every Starry Night, that was His design.  
I've given my life to the only Son, who was and is and yet to come.  
Let the Angels sing, that He is Heavenly."

He didn't expect any company, but he heard the swish of the doors announcing that someone was behind him. He didn't know who it was, but he figured they'd announce their presence when they were ready.

The next song to play was by a different artist, and this one he recognized. He'd heard it playing in Jennifer's office a few times.  
Singing along, Evan tried to ignore the person watching him. Not many people knew he painted, and even less knew he could sing.

"_Sometimes I,  
I just want to close __my eyes__  
And act like everyone's alright  
When I know they're not.  
This world needs God  
But it's easier to stand __and watch__.  
I could say a prayer and just move on  
Like nothing's wrong.  
_

_But I refuse."_

Evan still had the feeling that he was being watched, and he tried to ignore it as best he could.

_"Cause I don't want to live like I don't care.  
I don't want to say another empty prayer.  
Oh, I refuse to  
Sit around and wait for someone else  
To do what God has called me to do myself.  
Oh, I could choose  
Not to move but I refuse."_

Evan focused back on his painting, listening intently to the words of the song.

_"I can hear the least of these  
Crying out so desperately,  
And I know we are the hands and feet  
Of you, oh God.  
So, if you say move,  
Then it's time for me to follow through,  
And do what I was made to do.  
__Show__ them who you are._

_'Cause I don't want to live like I don't care.  
I don't want to say another empty prayer.  
Oh, I refuse to  
Sit around and wait for someone else  
To do what God has called me to do myself.  
Oh, I could choose  
Not to move but I refuse."  
_

His brush moved back and forth with the music, the painting becoming more and more a real picture with each stroke.

Blue, brown, white, green, peach… All of them went from his brush to the canvas.

_"To stand and watch  
The weary and lost  
Cry out for help.  
I refuse  
To turn my back  
And try and act like all is well.  
I refuse  
To stay unchanged,  
To wait another day,  
To die to myself.  
I refuse  
To make one more excuse._

_Cause I don't want to live like I don't care.  
I don't want to say another empty prayer.  
Oh, I refuse to  
Sit around and wait for someone else  
To do what God has called me to do myself.  
Oh, I could choose  
Not to move but I refuse."_

The song died off, but Evan didn't care what the next song was. He stared in shock at the painting in front of him.  
It was the best thing he'd ever painted, and he wasn't sure he could even say that it was his.

There, standing in the sand in front of the dark green trees on the mainland across the light blue ocean, stood a solid brown cross.

"That's amazing." The visitor commented.

"Yeah, it is." Evan replied, still staring at the canvas.

"I didn't know you could paint, or sing."

"Not many people do."

Silence rained for a few moments before Evan turned away from the painting to face his visitor.

"You're a Christian." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yep."

"I gave up on Christ a long time ago."

Evan grew curious at that. "Why?"

"My Dad." The visitor said. He was obviously uncomfortable with the subject, but he had the feeling that he needed this talk, whether he wanted it or not. "He was drunk most of the time, only sober when it was time to go to Church on Sunday morning."

Evan remained silent, somehow knowing that he needed to let his visitor talk without prompting.

"Almost everyday he'd come home drunk after work and beat my Mom. Often he'd turn to me or my sister, but usually it was Mom. He'd claimed it was what 'God would want him to do'." He scoffed. "Hearing that everyday and then going to Church on Sunday morning and having to pretend that my life was perfect really turned me away."

"Is that why you turned to science?" Evan dared ask.

"Yeah. Numbers don't lie."

"Would it help if I told you that your Dad was a jerk?"

"Not really. I already knew that."

All of a sudden, Evan knew why he'd painted that picture. His visitor had turned to leave, but stopped when his named was called.

"Yeah?"

Picking up the painting, Evan carefully handed it to the man. "Merry Christmas, McKay."

"It's July." Rodney pointed out.

"Merry early Christmas." Evan said with a smile. "Please, I want you to have it."

"Oh." McKay turned his gaze away for a moment as if deciding. "Thanks." He accepted the painting and quickly made his escape.

Evan didn't know why he'd given one of his paintings to McKay of all people, he'd never even given Jennifer one, but he somehow knew that it was what he was supposed to do.


End file.
